Carta a tu Corazón
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Una chica le recuerda a su novio el día en que se conocieron a través de una carta, en el día más importante de su vida... Genzo x Lily


**Carta a tu corazón.**

Genzo:

Ni siquiera sé bien por qué te escribo esta carta. Yo solo quería un café. Y un lugar para escapar de mi corazón...

No soy más que una simple y sencilla doctora, pasante de la especialidad de Pediatría en el Hospital General de Hamburgo, y mi vida estaba deshecha el día que te conocí. Yo venía de lejos, desde el otro lado del mar con las intenciones de querer triunfar y destacarme, pero el destino me tenía otros planes. Mis primeros dos meses en el hospital fueron desastrosos, espantosos, los peores de mi vida. Mis jefes me exprimieron cada centímetro de energía de mi cuerpo hasta dejarme sin ilusiones ni alegría por la vida. Y lo poco que hacía latir mi corazón se derrumbó cuando descubrí que mi novio me engañaba con una enfermera del hospital... Estaba deshecha, desesperada, acabada, decidida a terminar con todo y largarme de regreso a México cuando decidí entrar primero a tomarme un café en la primera cafetería que se me cruzó por el camino.

El sitio estaba semivacío, yo sentí que algunas personas me miraron al entrar, pero a mí no me importó. Sé que no soy fea, todo lo contrario, pero detesto que me miren como un trofeo de caza al cual ganar. Los ignoré a todos y me dirigí a la única mesa para dos vacía del lugar. Estaba furiosa, así que comencé a escribir apresuradamente en la carpeta en donde tomaba mis notas médicas. No escribía nada coherente, lo único que deseaba era sacar mi rabia y frustración... Pedí un capuchino, la verdad es que ya no lo recuerdo... El caso era que quería ahogar mis penas en café y pasteles de mil calorías antes de regresar a mi país como perro con la cola entre las patas...

Y entonces apareciste tú. Yo había notado que estabas frente a mí, pero no quise levantar la mirada con la esperanza de que te fueras¿te acuerdas? Pero tú no te fuiste, todo lo contrario...

¿Puedo sentarme, señorita?.- preguntaste.

Yo te miré fijamente. Vi a un hombre alto, fornido, de cabello negro oculto bajo una gorra blanca. Tus músculos se marcaban perfectamente bajo tu playera y tu media sonrisa era encantadora, pero sobre todas esas cosas, vi ese par de misteriosos ojos negros, los cuales me atraparon de inmediato...

Está ocupada.- respondí, de malas pulgas.

Cuando llegue su acompañante, me iré.- replicaste, tomando la silla y sentándote en ella.- No es común ver a una hermosa joven tan triste y tan sola...

Me pregunté qué estarías viendo tú; yo llevaba mi uniforme blanco de médico, aunque me había quitado la bata, y llevaba mi largo cabello castaño oscuro suelto; mis ojos, los cuales los han definido como del color del chocolate derretido, debían estar surcados por profundas ojeras debido a la falta de sueño y seguramente mi piel debía estar más blanca que de costumbre...

No es algo que te interese.- dije, sin pensar.- Solo quiero estar sola.

Cuando se tienen problemas graves, lo mejor es estar acompañado.- replicaste.

Perdón, pero no ando de humor para estas cosas.- protesté.- ¿Puedes dejarme sola?

Me llamo Genzo Wakabayashi.- dijiste, sin hacerme caso.- Soy futbolista. ¿Y tú?

Soy la persona que te va a matar si no te largas cuanto antes.- dije, enojada.- ¿Qué no entiendes que quiero que me dejes en paz?

Bueno, eso ya es un comienzo.- tú te recargaste contra la silla.- Libera tu enojo.

¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer!.- grité, más enojada aun.- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Alguien que te quiere ayudar.- dijiste.

¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda!.- grité.- ¡No soy una mujer desesperada a la cual debas ayudar!

¿Te sientes mejor?.- me preguntaste.

Yo iba a responder que no, pero sorprendentemente, me sentía mejor. Te miré sorprendida, ya que no creí que tus palabras fuesen a causar algún efecto en mí. Tú, sin embargo, me sonreíste, satisfecho y te acomodaste la gorra.

Te lo dije.- dijiste, de manera triunfal.- Cuando uno está enojado, le sienta mucho mejor un gritar un rato y después, reír.

¿Piensas hacerme reír ahora?.- cuestioné.

Quizás.- sonreíste.- Creo que tienes una sonrisa hermosa.

¿Y cómo sabes eso, si no me has visto sonreír?.- cuestioné.

Porque alguien con unos labios tan dulces solo puede saber sonreír.- respondiste.

Me estabas poniendo nerviosa; eres un hombre atractivo y tu mirada intimida de buena manera, pero yo no te conocía. ¿Genzo Wakabayashi, dijiste? He escuchado ese nombre en otro lado... Claro, me dijiste que eres futbolista, eres el portero japonés del equipo Hamburgo... Toda una celebridad, alguien tremendamente famoso, un soltero codiciado. Y sin embargo, tú estabas ahí, mirando a una pobre pasante de medicina como si se tratase de una súper modelo...

Pareces saber mucho sobre estar enojado.- comenté, para tratar de distraerte.

Suelo enojarme más de lo que quisiera.- suspiraste.- Pero también suelo controlarme más de lo que esperaría... Escucha, sé que te debes de sentir rara, no me conoces, pareces estar muy cansada y de repente me aparezco de la nada, pero créeme que no tengo intenciones de fastidiarte, solo quiero conocerte mejor...

¿A mí?.- me sorprendí.- Acabas de verme llegar¿por qué quieres conocerme?

No es la primera vez que te veo.- confesaste.- Ya te he visto algunas veces en el hospital... Tú no me miras, pero te veo atender a la gente siempre con una sonrisa. Eres la única que, suceda lo que suceda, les sonríe a todos. La Doctora de la Eterna Sonrisa.

¿Me has visto?.- estoy sorprendida.- ¿Cómo es que no lo he notado?

Un amigo mío trabaja en ese hospital.- respondiste.- Yo voy a visitarlo, nunca voy a consulta, por eso es que te miro trabajar sin que tú te des cuenta. He deseado por mucho tiempo el hablarte, el acercarme a ti pero no quería romper la magia que haces al atender a tus pacientes.

¿Magia, yo¿Al atender a mis pacientes¿Era eso una broma? En esos momentos me sentía la peor médica del mundo y tú me hablabas de curar con magia...

No pareces sentirte muy feliz ahora, sin embargo.- continuaste.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Nada, que creo que no sirvo para esto.- musité.- Soy fatal, un desastre...

Todos tenemos días malos.- me contradijiste.- Siempre habrá gente que quiera sacarnos del camino e impedirnos llegar a la meta que nos propusimos, pero no por eso vamos a dejar de pelear por nuestros sueños.

Yo te miré, con cierta sorpresa. Tus ojos irradiaban tal seguridad y confianza...

¿Me permites invitarte a comer?.- me preguntaste.- Apuesto a que tienes hambre.

Lo siento, pero estoy por regresar a mi país.- repliqué.- Y además, ni me conoces.

Yo ya me presenté.- replicaste.- Soy Genzo Wakabayashi, mucho gusto. Y bueno, podrías aceptarme la invitación a comer y si no logro convencerte de que te quedes en Alemania, yo mismo te llevaré al aeropuerto.

Miré tu mano extendida, tu sonrisa de confianza, tu mirada de esperanza. Debí quizás haber dicho que no, debí quizás haberme ido en ese momento, pero algo me impidió hacerlo...

Soy Lily Del Valle.- dije, tomando tu mano.- El gusto es mío...

De ahí te conoces el resto de la historia. Fuimos a comer a otro restaurante ubicado a orillas del río Elba y cuando menos me di cuenta, estaba paseando contigo por Hamburgo. Me mostraste la ciudad entera y al final me llevaste al campo de entrenamiento de tu equipo, a verte jugar sóccer con tus compañeros... Te vi entrenar, te vi detener cada tiro a gol, dejando a cada instante el corazón en la cancha y en cada jugada, noté tu mirada de anhelo y me di cuenta de que eres una persona con una gran capacidad de amar... Amas al fútbol con toda tu alma, y das todo por ello, das todo por ser el mejor, dejando tu corazón en el campo de juego... Alguien que ama así, con tanta intensidad, solo puede estar destinado a triunfar... Y al verte, supe que no me podía detener, que no me podía dejar vencer, yo amo la medicina tanto como tú amas el sóccer y me dije que si tú no te dabas por vencido, yo tampoco lo haría... Yo sabía que regresaría al hospital al día siguiente y que no me daría por vencida, que lucharía con todas mis fuerzas para cumplir mis sueños... Y ya no me importaba tampoco si Louis me había engañado con medio personal de enfermería, en ese momento estaba convencida de que no podría llegar a querer a nadie más que a ti... Aquellos que no creen en el amor a primera vista no vieron los ojos que yo vi... Los tuyos...

Ese día, salí del hospital por la mañana sintiendo que era el peor día de mi vida. Y sin embargo, por la noche regresaba a casa con la plena seguridad de que mejor día en mi vida no podía haber... En un solo día, tú me regresaste el anhelo y la esperanza y me diste la incertidumbre que solo puede causar el amor. Yo no sabía qué decirte entonces, pero tú me miraste fijamente a los ojos, tomándome de las manos y sonriéndome como solo tú sabes hacerlo...

Quédate conmigo.- murmuraste.- Quédate conmigo, déjame quererte, Lily Del Valle... Quiero conocerte, y estar a tu lado todo el tiempo posible...

Yo en ese momento no supe qué responderte, aun cuando tus labios se posaron sobre los míos. No sabía que esperar, llevaba tan solo un día de conocerte... Y sin embargo, ambos supimos la respuesta mucho después... Hoy, que vamos a casarnos y a unir por siempre nuestros corazones en una promesa eterna de amor, le dirijo esta carta a tu corazón, para que no olvides el día en que nos conocimos...

El día en que floreció nuestro amor...

**Fin.**

**Notas:**

Genzo Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi.

Lily Del Valle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Este fic lo escribí para un concurso de una página, así que no esperen continuación ni mucha explicación. Simplemente, es un recuerdo del día en que Genzo y Lily se conocieron P


End file.
